<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slippery by RoundPi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670601">Slippery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi'>RoundPi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RheAdventures Beyond Garreg Mach (but mostly in it) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Ficlet, Gen, Mini Fic, Slapstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoundPi/pseuds/RoundPi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After another one of Garreg Mach's tour guides was fired for discriminatory crimes, Rhea decides to conduct the tours herself.</p><p>Unfortunately for our graceful archbishop, there is no "floor slippery when wet" sign.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RheAdventures Beyond Garreg Mach (but mostly in it) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slippery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another one of Garreg Mach's tour guides was fired for discriminatory crimes, the Archbishop decides to conduct the tours herself.<br/>“Now past these door is the Church-”</p><p>[slipping sfx]</p><p>“Lady Rhea! Be careful. The floor is slippery when wet..” Catherine shouted from the other side of the echoey church.<br/>Rhea had fell face first, but she can tell people are staring. Catherine's concern only drew more attention. Maybe she should have someone else do the tours.</p><p>Later…<br/>[describe Cyril cleaning Church floor and how it shines and sparkles here]<br/>Rhea walked in in bandages. She’d fell a few more times during the tour. She almost slipped again.<br/>“Lady Rhea, what happened?”<br/>“I… fell down the stairs!” She didn’t. It’s just slippery floors.</p><p>A few days later, she actually fell down the stairs.<br/>[Cyril walks back to clean the stairs with a new supply of floor soap.]<br/>“Lady Rhea, are you okay?”<br/>“The… stairs fell on me!” Wait. That’s not right.<br/>“The stares?”<br/>“The stares… of… my enemies!” Yes! Nice save!<br/>Cyril looked up the stairs and stared. Hubert happenned to be walking by. He glance over and stared back at Cyril. He continues walking, confused.</p><p>Epilogue:<br/>“Something’s upseting Lady Rhea in the past few days. I’m going to clean more floors. That’ll make her feel better.”<br/>Just out of sight, Catherine whispered, “I think we should tell him.”<br/>She was talking to the archbishop already face-planted on the floor.<br/>Rhea, who is now in a full body cast, replied “Do you have the heart to tell him?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>